Complicated Love
by Asuka Rae
Summary: Prince Yugi, the Emperpor of Japan's youngest son, falls in love with the Egyptian Prince Atemu while on visit to Japan. But Atemu is engaged to Yugi's older sister Princess Vivian. Complications, deceptions, and misunderstandings to arise. Will they make it out alive? Warning: Yaoi, some strong language.(REPOSTED I DONT OWN THIS! So please don't spam my PM saying I stole this)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers! Now I know that you're probably wondering, What is this? Where's the next chapter of Muggle Studies?**

**Well I'm here to tell you I'm taking a small break from Muggle Studies, to do a Yugioh Fanfiction That will follow the one I'm currently posting for you right now!**

**Now I don't usually do Yugioh but truth be told I really love the show, There's a lot to go on and so many ways you could twist and turn the story.**

**So This story I'm currently bringing you is the as one might say Prologue to the story I'm going to write.**

**I don't own this story, However I am posting it to make life easier for all of you lovers of yugioh out there who want to read the follow up.**

**The lovely owner of this story goes by the pen name of AmusedAml, she decided to drop the story when she entered collage so I asked her if she wanted me to continue it, and I got her approval to do so.**

**So I now bring you the Puzzleshipping story by the name of Complicated Love 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

The warn rays of sunlight stretched over the land as land as it rose in the early morning of dawn, lighting up the world from the previous dark of night. Flowers opened their petals to the bright glow and the animals became to rouse from their slumber. Sun light shone on the imperial Japanese palace revealing it in all its glory.

Inside palace servants awoke and began to prepare the morning meal for the royal family. They all gathered, as they did every morning, and sat at the low table to eat. Emperor Sugoroku entered the dining room, where all stopped eating and bowed. He waved a hand to motion them to continue what they were doing before. Sugoroku was loved by many people in his kingdom because he was a fair and wise man. He was also what you would call progressive; he, unlike many fathers, treated his daughter Vivian with respect and not as some doll meant to only look pretty. Once seated the man looked at his three children; his eldest son Katsuya, Vivian his only daughter, and his youngest child Yugi. Recently he had received a letter from the Pharaoh of Egypt, discussing something the two had been talking about for quite some time. Sugoroku cleared his throat to gain the attention of his children.

"As you know I have been corresponding with Pharaoh Aknamkanon for several years now, and we have just came to an agreement that would unite our two kingdoms." He said "He has agreed to an arranged marriage between his son Atemu, who is the heir to the Egyptian throne, and Vivian."

Yugi smiled to himself; this meant that his sister would be living in Egypt after the wedding. He did however feel bad for feeling like this, but the young Prince had good reason. Princess Vivian was a spoilt brat, who would claw and scream until she got what she wanted. She was also a complete bitch to her young brother Yugi. Vivian constantly put Yugi down by point out things like his appearance (as she stated he was un-masculine or looked as like he was twelve not seventeen), and his place in the line for the throne. First in line was their older brother Katsuya, who Yugi liked very much, then if anything were to happen to him it would be whoever Vivian married, then Yugi. But seeing as Vivian was now marrying the Egyptian Prince this would change. And now with Vivian moving off to Egypt, Yugi would be second in line and free of his sisters' torments.

"This means that you Vivian, will live in Egypt after you are married." Sugoroku continued as he began to eat his breakfast and drink his tea. Yugi, silently pleased with this, looked to his brother who by his face was also pleased. Vivian whoever looked irked.

"But Father! Egypt is hot and sandy! The sun would ruin my complexion! And those Egyptians don't know the first thing about beauty!" Typical narcissistic Vivian, thinking about her appearance before anything else. She thought herself to be the most beautiful woman in the country, and that no one's beauty would ever rival hers. And though she was indeed beautiful, Vivian was ignorant. Really she knew nothing about Egypt and their high regards for beauty. The Princess also had her eye on some of the local lords; if she were to marry one of them she would have power over the lands they controlled. Her father looked at her for a moment with disappointment.

"Vivian may I remind you that you are to be the wife of the future Pharaoh. And that behavior such as this will not be tolerated." He said. Vivian's eyes widened, the realization hit her. She would one day be Queen, not some lords' wife. With her most sweet smile, that made both her brothers want to vomit, she apologized to her Father.

As soon as breakfast was done the royal family separated and when on their usual daily business. Yugi headed to his favorite place in the castle, the gardens. Many of the plants had been planted by his Mother before her death. They were normally tended to by Yugi, but on occasion the servants would help as well. The young Prince took a deep breath in and sighed.

_"I wonder what will become of me? Katsuya is to be Emperor after Father passes, and now Vivian will marry an Egyptian Prince."_He thought to himself. Yugi always wondered who he really was and what his place in this world was. _"Perhaps I'm not meant to become anything."_

Meanwhile in the land of Egypt, Prince Atemu was in his chambers preparing for his long journey to Japan. He was not exactly enthusiastic about this arranged marriage. This _Vivian_ was said to be a great beauty with luscious red lips, smooth ivory skin and long flowing ebony hair. But until he saw her in person the stories would not sway him. Atemu wanted to marry someone for love, not for political reasons or even for beauty. He wanted someone who he could talk to and share interests. But what he wanted most was someone who would love him despite his royal position. Many of the Princesses and some Princes he encountered would try to make their way into his life. Only to find out that all they want was to gain more power. And ever since his Father told him of his impending marriage to the Japanese Princess, Atemu had begun to give up on the idea of true love.

"Atemu it is time to leave." Atemu looked up to see his father at his bedroom door. The man was much taller than him with a graying beard. "Everyone is waiting down by boat for us."

"Yes Father." Atemu followed his Father out to the boat while servants carried his belongings he was taking with him on the trip. Once everyone and everything was on the boat, they set sail to the small island nation. Atemu leaned on the ships railing as he looked to the horizon.

"My son, try not to worry. You will like Princess Vivian; she has always been a sweet girl every time I have visited. Maybe you will learn to love her one day." Aknamkanon said trying to comfort his son. Atemu turned to smile at his Father, but the elder knew he was still uneasy with the marriage. The Prince looked back to the horizon where all he could see was the glimmering ocean that would take him to his future.

Now months later, the royal Japanese sat around the table to eat their morning meal. Since Sugoroku announced that Vivian was to marry Atemu; the woman would not shut up about it. And this morning would be no different.

"I hear Prince Atemu is sooo handsome! But it is only perfect that I am to marry him. Beautiful women like me marry a gorgeous man like Prince Atemu." Vivian continued on over breakfast. She had recently heard of the Egyptian Prince's good looks at a party form a lord's daughter who had visited Egypt with her father. The whole palace was excited for the arrival of the Royal Egyptians, who were to reach the Japanese shore around the evening hour. Secretly Prince Yugi very excited about their arrival. Mysterious foreigners were to come to his home, what they would be like he wondered. Would they be a nice as his father claimed them to be? "I hear he's strong and smart as well. Nothing like a certain young Prince we have here. Atemu will one day be king, what will you be Yugi? Hum?"

"Vivian would you be quiet and eat your meal. You have been going on about Prince Atemu for months." The Emperor said sternly. Vivian pouted; she figured she had done nothing worth being talked down to. Yugi looked down to his food, suddenly he lost his appetite. He looked back up again when he felt someone poke him in the arm.

"How much do you want to bet that she'll get fat after the first year." Katsuya whispered to Yugi. He smiled to his brother and he smiled back. Vivian looked glaringly over at the two, but they quickly pretended like nothing was said. The royal family soon finished their meal and went on their way to prepare for the arrival of the Egyptians. Katsuya went with the Emperor, Vivian left to probably put more make-up on. And Yugi was left with nothing to do.

He walked out onto the balcony that adjoined the dining hall. The scent of the flower blossoms filled the air. Yugi took in a deep breath and smelled the flowers and the sea air. Ever since his father announced his sister's engagement, Yugi thought about the far off country of Egypt. He had heard stories of the exotic desert country. The tall pyramids, statues that represented their mighty gods and the palace that seemed to made of solid gold. Yugi wished he could see these marvels. With a sad sigh he walked back into the palace.

"I'll never get to see anything like that" he said to himself. "I don't even know what will happen to me after Father dies. Probably become part of Katsuya's council or something"

The waves steadily rocked the ship as it sailed through the ocean. Many on board had been overcome with sea sickness. But not the Prince Atemu, he leaned on the ships railing while looking out onto the salty water that stretched on for miles. Atemu looked towards his destination and destiny. The young man continued to think about his fiancé; all he knew about her were her looks that everyone continued to talk about. He really wished someone would say more about her.

"You know even if you don't like her, you just bed her until you produce an heir." Atemu was startled by the sudden voice that belonged to his cousin Seto. "And besides you get to be with a gorgeous woman. Or so they say, he looks that is."

"Seto is so bad that I want more than a physical relationship. Someone that would probably care more for me than my looks or power." Atemu responded looked back out to the sea.

"Well you don't have much say in it do you? We'll be there this evening, so be prepared when we land." Seto said, as turned to go back into the ships cabin. Atemu sent as glare as he left, Seto didn't know what he was talking about. His cousin had the reputation of bedding women without much thought. Atemu didn't want that sort of lifestyle.

The preparations for the royal Egyptian's visit were now complete. The guest rooms were set and the bed made with crisp clean linins. The cooks in the kitchen were making the finest Japanese cuisine for both royal families. Presently Prince Yugi was wandering the halls of the palace, watching the servants run crazily around trying finish up last minute details like dusting small vases. He felt much better than he had early that morning. As he walked down halls he noticed the door to his sister's chambers was open. Form it he heard the chattering of Vivian and her ladies In waiting. Curiously, Yugi crept up to the door and stood just outside but out of site. He did not know why he felt the need to listen in on their conversations, but today he felt it necessary for some reason.

"And as you know MY future husband is the most handsome man in all of Egypt." Vivian bragged in her most boisterous tone. Yugi could hear the other women in the room giggle in response.

"Oh Vivian you're so lucky! To marry someone so good looking and a Prince too." one of the ladies said to the spoilt Princess. The rest of the ladies quickly agreed with her. Vivian smirked.

"Not just any Prince, he's a crown Prince. And one day I'll be Queen when that father of his kicks the bucket." She continued "I will have all that power. I can probably control Atemu using my body and run the whole country to my liking."

"But Vivian that would not that be dangerous? If you fail they could charge you with treason and then have your head." Another one of the ladies asked. Vivian's ladies in waiting did care for the Princess, because they all looked up to her.

"Me, fail? HA! With this body I will have that whole country at my feet, let alone the Prince. Why I've had men fall to their knee's begging for a single kiss from me!" Vivian bragged on.

The ladies once again agreed with her. Yugi gasped at his sister's underhanded scheme. He knew that Vivian was greedy but not so much as to plot this. He quickly and quietly snuck off so he wouldn't be caught. He wondered if he should tell someone what he had heard, but what proof did he have? Vivian was a terrific actor, and could sway almost anyone to her favor.

_"I could tell Father. But what can he do? Once Vivian is married and in Egypt he cannot do anything. And it's not like he can stop all of this. The Egyptians will be here soon, and I do not think the Pharaoh would appreciate having the whole thing canceled after traveling all this way."_ Yugi thought. _"The only thing I can do is warn the Prince."_

Just as he finished the thought he heard someone yelling. It came from outside the palace. The Egyptians were here. All in the palace ran outside. Servants brought around carriages to carry the royal Japanese family to the shore to greet their foreign guests, and an extra to bring both monarchies back.

"Come now everyone. Let's not leave them waiting." announced Emperor Sugoroku. He and his family gathered into the first carriage, while Vivian's ladies followed her still trying to fix her hair last minute. Yugi felt slightly nervous; both for meeting the Egyptians and trying to figure out how to alert the Prince of his sister.

Soon all were gathered at the shoreline, watching the grand ships sail inland. They saw the sails being lowered, and soon when they had reached the docks, lowered the anchors. Several Japanese guards brought over gangplanks to the boats. Yugi and everyone else almost held their breath as they waited for the foreign royals to descend to Japanese soil.

**Ok! I hope you guys enjoy this Story as much as I do! I'll be keeping up to date with this and I have a little surprise in store for the readers who follow me as an author.**

**It's what one would say a New Years Eve present That I hope You'll all enjoy!**

**Pleases remember to Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies! I'm really sorry I have like 5 Chapters ready to go for this story, but I'm a really strange writer.**

**you see I like have phases of anime I like to watch and right now I'm feeling, Uta no Prince Sama, FMA, And D. gray-man, so I've been busy working on a new Naruto fic, and an D gray fic.**

**hehe yea you can all hate me for it but it's how I work I need to feel inspired to write my stories and the fact the my third term just started and I have all new classes now doesn't help very much.**

**However I did very well for my grades, and My birthday is next Thursday so I have a lot to look forward to :)**

**I'm on vacation over my birthday which is even BETTER!**

**Well enough of me Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>After having his little encounter with his cousin Seto, Atemu decided to retire to his cabin on the ship to rest until they reached Japan. But what felt like five minutes of sleep was actually several hours. Atemu abruptly woke from his slumber when one of the ship handlers called sight of land. Lazily, the Prince dragged himself from his bed, straightened out his clothing, and went on deck.<p>

"Aha! Right again!" cried the Pharaoh happily. Atemu smiled at his father, the man had a great talent for correctly estimating time. He looked ahead to see the tiny island nation come closer into view. It looked much more different than Egypt, scratch that, it was A LOT more different than Egypt. This place had lush green foliage, and tall snowcapped mountains.

"Well this is definitely not Egypt." Atemu said aloud, but was not heard over the hustle and bustle of everyone preparing for landing. As they docked, he saw several men bring gangplanks to each of the ships. The ship he and his father was on was first to receive one. When he looked across the dock to see four well dresses people waiting for them. The first was a short old man who Atemu assumed was the Emperor, than next to him was a tall young man with sandy blond hair and a slightly annoyed look that seemed to be caused by one of the people next to him. There was a third person, but they were being blocked from view. All he could tell of this person was that they were quite short. And lastly was a woman, who blocked the third person from Atemu's view. She had long black hair and looked over dressed to be standing on a dock.

_"That must be Vivian."_

Yugi tried to see what was going on, but his sinister sister decided to jump around in front of him. Suddenly he and his siblings were told to stand straight; the Pharaoh was approaching. Yugi could now finally see the man, he was much taller than his father, dressed in a white tunic with a long plum coloured robe and gold. But what was most striking was his tanned skin, compared to the ivory white of the Japanese people his seemed to glow. He and his father greeted each other kindly, and they were all introduced. The two older gentlemen conversed as more servants departed the ships.

"This sea air is ruining my hair and make-up! Why can't we wait inside?" Vivian whined as she crossed her arms impatiently

"I think her face was ruined when she was born." Katsuya said as he leaned over to Yugi. The two brothers quietly laughed to themselves, but were not quite enough to not be heard by Vivian.

"You two shut your mouths!"

"Vivian! Keep a civil tongue!" Sugoroku ordered sternly.

"But Daddy…" she stopped suddenly. "There he is! Oh he's just as handsome as they said!"

Yugi, probably for the first time in his life, agreed with his sister. The Prince had the same hair as he did but his was wilder. Like his father he wore a tunic and gold, but he wore a navy blue cape instead of a robe. It was quite evident that the Prince was well built, but Yugi couldn't really tell. His skin seemed to glow like his father's amongst the Japanese, but his eyes set him apart. Prince Atemu had angular crimson eyes that seemed almost hypnotic. So yes, Yugi did agree with Vivian, the Prince was very handsome.

"Prince Atemu, it so good to welcome you to my home." Yugi's father said warmly. "Allow me to introduce you to everyone. This is my son Katsuya, heir to the throne. And uh, this is Vivian, your fiancée."

The Emperor introduced him to Katsuya, both bowed to each other. Vivian suddenly popped up next to Katsuya, startling the Emperor who introduced the two as well. She fluttered her lashes at him and squeezed her breasts together with her arms. Atemu felt a little uneasy around Vivian, but this was their first meeting, and his father told him never to judge a person on first meeting.

"And where's Yugi? Oh, there you are! Prince Atemu, this is my youngest, Yugi." Atemu got his first real look at Yugi. His hair was similar to his, and his skin was an ivory white. But what got his attention the most was his eyes. They were a deep lavender color, wide and full of innocence. They captivated him. For a moment he froze and stared at the young Japanese Prince, unable to move, he wondered why the boy affected him this way. Atemu was broken out of his trance by his father clearing his voice.

"Uh… Hello." He said to Yugi with a smile. The smile he gave him made Yugi feel warm and content. He greeted Atemu much like he did to him. The two Princes did not know why they were acting the way they were, but destiny knew perfectly well. The Emperor happily ushered everyone up to the palace, their Egyptian visitors were treated to the finest of Japanese foods.

As they ate their meal, Atemu and Yugi got to know each other. Both found that they loved games. Yugi promised to one day show Atemu his collection of games his father had acquired during visits to other kingdoms. Yes, the two Princes got along famously and became fast friends. Yugi felt so happy in Atemu's presence, happier than he had felt in a long time and did not know why, although the evening wasn't without flaw. And by flaw, I mean Vivian. The vindictive Princess kept trying to steal Atemu's attention away from Yugi. While talking to Yugi about the rules of a game he had received from India, he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh. He jumped causing everyone else to look his way. Atemu smiled nervously, as he then discretely glared at Vivian.

"Oh, Prince Atemu! Tell me about Egypt! Please?" Vivian asked sweetly.

"Uh, maybe later after I've rested. Your brother is telling me about his game collection." He replied to her, and then turned back to Yugi.

"Atemu, I think it would be best to spend time with your fiancée." Pharaoh told Atemu. By the look in his eyes, Atemu knew he was serious. And when he had that look, Atemu knew to do as his father told. He gave an apologetic look towards Yugi before turning to Vivian, who began dribbling out some boring story he really didn't care for.

As Yugi watched Atemu and his sister converse, he began to feel lonely. Another feeling began to bubble up inside him. It was too tame to be anger, but too hot to be sadness. Yugi felt slight anger towards Vivian for taking Atemu's attention away from him, and yearning for Atemu even though he was right next to him. The feeling he felt was jealously. And the young Prince did not know why.

"Well that was certainly a delicious meal! My friend, I thank you." Said Aknamkanon to Sugoroku.

"You are very welcome. I'm sure you wish to rest, I'll have someone to show you to your room. Ah, Yugi will you show Prince Atemu to his room?" he said. This certainly got Vivian's attention.

"Daddy, shouldn't I show Atemu to his room? We are to marry soon, and Yugi has been hogging his attention all evening!" Vivian whined. Sugoroku looked sternly at his daughter.

"Yugi will show Prince Atemu to his chambers. And do not address him by his first name until he has said you can do so." The elderly Emperor told Vivian. Yugi and Atemu gladly got up and left the dining hall. As Yugi lead Atemu towards the bedroom chambers that would be his for the time being, they continued the conversation they had before it was interrupted.

"Well here it is. I guess I should let you go to bed now." Yugi said. For some reason he was suddenly shy. Atemu went to say good night to Yugi when …

"Prince Atemu!" It was Vivian, rushing towards the pair of Princes. "Won't you escort me to my chambers? So we may bid good night in private? I'm sure your father would approve of it."

Atemu knew what she meant, _do what I want or I'll tell your father_. And his father wouldn't be too pleased with what he would hear. Atemu had been raised to be a real gentleman, and if a lady asks a man to escort her to her chambers then he is obliged to do so. He nodded to her request.

"Good night Yugi…" was all he had time to say before Vivian dragged him off to another part of the castle, leaving Yugi to stand in the empty hall that led to his chambers as well. And that night, as Yugi went to be, he drifted off to sleep thinking about Atemu.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I want to say thanks to my Followers of this story I haven't gotten a lot of response on the Naruto fic so work has been slow with little inspiration however MS always seems to have a new follower everyday, which means higher demand :)<strong>

**I hope I can keep you guys happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! **

**I'm back! Again :)**

**Really quick huh lol.**

**I've had three snow days in a row and it's not ok **

**I've been stuck inside watching anime which I'm ok with, but I've watched so many that I'm now watching the original Teen Titans show **

**Yeah I'm that bored.**

**Well enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks since the arrival of the Egyptian royals, where things had been rather quiet. And Prince Yugi was happy to spend the days and evenings with Prince Atemu. Conveniently for Vivian, Yugi had completely forgotten about the conversation he had overheard the other day. Yugi was having too much of a good time with the exotic Prince to remember.<p>

Yugi awoke one morning, same as he had done every morning. It was one of those mornings that, for some reason, his muscles still felt stiff from sleep. The young Prince knew a good cure for that, a nice hot bath! He made his way down to the bathing chambers. Both the men's and women's were relatively the same; there was an open area with stools and buckets for washing, and a large pool of warm water to relax in. This, however, was the royal bathing chamber, which meant it was made from more exquisite material.

Yugi undressed, wrapped a towel around his waist to cover his dignity, and proceeded to wash himself. After he was satisfied with his cleanliness, the Prince made his way over to the pool. Yugi let out a small moan when he settled into the warm water.

He let his senses become totally emerged in the scents of flowers that had been placed in the chambers. The smell of lilacs, roses, and jasmine filled the air with their intoxicating aroma. Yugi was at peace, until he heard the sound of the door being opened. He was jarred from his relaxing state, and turned to see who had entered. It was Atemu.

"Oh, good morning, Yugi! I hope I'm not disturbing you." Atemu greeted him warmly. He began to undress and place his clothes next to where Yugi left his. Yugi gulped, he was correct when he thought that Atemu was well built beneath those clothes. His tan skin hadn't a single blemish on his body, and his abs and buttock were indeed tight. Atemu covered like Yugi had, much to his disappointment.

Yugi discreetly watched Atemu wash his firm body, sinking further into the bath water. The sight of the nearly nude Prince made Yugi drool, almost. Atemu talked causally to Yugi while he washed, earning small responses from the shorter boy. As he continued to watch, he felt his face get redder and redder and his mind become more dazed, almost not noticing that Atemu was now entering the waters.

"Yugi? Hey, are you in there? You seem almost asleep. And your face is all red." Atemu asked as he settled into the pool next to Yugi. The young Prince came out of his daze.

"I uh, didn't sleep too well last night. And… uh… the water is very… warm." He replied nervously, not wanting Atemu to know it was from watching him half naked. Atemu gave an agreeing sound, and dropped the topic. He, too, relaxed into the bath and got lost in the scents.

Yugi, however, just sat there awkwardly, wondering why he was acting this way. This wasn't the first time he had seen another man naked. So what was this? And why did his whole body suddenly become so hot while he watched? Yugi sat in the water next to Atemu and sunk down with his knees close to his chest.

"We should get out of here soon. My father wanted to talk to me today, and you look like you're about to melt." Atemu laughed as he got out of the bath.

"I'll stay here just a little longer; I like a long bath." Yugi said to the other, as he caught a few more glimpses of Atemu's body before he dressed.

"Alright, I will see you later then, Yugi." Atemu said as he left. Yugi still sat there in the water, confused. Every time he had been around Atemu he felt strangely happy. When he wasn't around him he wanted to be with the older Prince. Seeing him spend time with Vivian made him jealous, and now this. What did it mean? He hoped it would all be clear soon. And he also hoped that his 'little problem' would go away soon as well.

Later, Yugi was wondering through the palace hoping to find Atemu, and he did - along with his sister. She had herself latched onto his arm, while she did her best to get his 'attention', if you know what I mean. Yugi saw this and for some reason he needed to interrupt them, but he didn't know why.

"Hey, guys! How are you?" Yugi called enthusiastically. The two turned towards him. Vivian glared at her brother for interrupting her time with Atemu, while the other was relieved. The young Prince walked up to them with a smile on his face. He began to talk to both, asking questions like what they were doing, how they were, etc. This got onto Vivian's nerves, as she knew her brother was just doing this to keep her from being alone with Atemu.

"Yugi, don't you have someone else to bother? Hmm? Oh, but you don't have friends, do you?" she taunted her younger brother in a very mocking voice. Atemu was about to tell Vivian off for what she had said when he heard his father calling for him.

"Geez, I forgot I was supposed to see my father. See you later, Yugi!" Atemu called as he left; only sending a glare at Vivian. She too left, looking back to her brother with anger in her eyes, and he with a smile on his face. Now Yugi felt much better, but he still did not understand why he reacted the way he did when he saw Vivian with her hands on Atemu.

_"Perhaps I'm just tired. I think I'll take a nap."_ Yugi thought to himself. He made his way to his room, where he slept until mid-afternoon. Feeling much more refreshed, Yugi went to look for Atemu, hoping to start a game of some sort with him until dinner. As he looked for the taller Prince, he came upon the door to Vivian's bed chamber which was once again open. And like last time, he heard Vivian's boisterous voice bragging to her ladies again. _"Oh shit! I forgot!"_

He had completely forgotten to warn Atemu of Vivian's intentions once they were married. Yugi had been having such a wonderful time with the elder that he never thought to tell him. Well now, he wasn't going to forget this time! He was going to find Atemu right now, but he stopped when he heard Vivian say Atemu's name. This time it was much harder to hear, so he silently crept into the room, and hid behind a screen.

"He was practically drooling over me! One more look and I would have had him in my bed right now!" Vivian lied. She wasn't about to admit that her charms were not working on the Prince…yet. "But that stupid Yugi spoilt it!"

"Bitch…" Yugi muttered quietly, but not so quiet that he couldn't be heard. The ladies gasped and turned to the screen; Vivian marched over to it and tore it down.

"You! How dare you intrude! And how dare you insult me you pathetic excuse for a person!" Vivian was pissed, but Yugi was much more angry. He'd had it with her, and now he'd had it with her using Atemu.

"You are a bitch! Everyone thinks you are! And you know what? You'll never get Atemu into your bed because I'm pretty sure he thinks you're a bitch too!" Yugi yelled. "He's too good for you, and you will never get you way with him!"

"What do you care whether I sleep with him or not? It's like you're in love with him!" Vivian retorted. Her last statement put a look of shock and fear on Yugi's face. Love, the word fit so perfectly with all the things he had been feeling as of late. He loved Atemu and unfortunately for Yugi, Vivian realized it too from the look on his face. "You don't, do you? How pathetic!"

"You do realize that he only spends time with you because he feels sorry for you? It's true, he told me. But you know what, it doesn't matter! Because he and I are to be married, and you can never be with him! He'd probably be disgusted with you if you told him!" Vivian laughed, as did all her ladies. Tears ran down Yugi's face with every word. What if she was right? Maybe he did just feel sorry for him.

Yugi ran out of the room. They could never be together, Atemu would marry Vivian. And Yugi… he would stay here all his days knowing the one he loved would be tied to his terrible sister. He soon found himself back inside his room, where he collapsed onto his bed and cried into one of the many pillows. His mother always told him love felt wonderful. But she never said it could make it could also feel like there was a hole in your heart.

Dinner was being served in the dining hall, and everyone was enjoying the delicious food. Everyone but Atemu, who looked to Yugi's empty seat at the table. Vivian had announced that Yugi told her he was tired, and would not be joining them. He did not believe her. Currently Vivian was trying to seduce him, for like the hundredth time, and failing.

"Oh Atemu, won't you escort me back to my room? Please?" Vivian asked in a sweet voice. Their meal was already complete, and Atemu was tired. He agreed, only because his chambers were on the way there anyways. Vivian was delighted, grabbed his arm and led him out of the hall. But before they left, Atemu looked at his father. Aknamkanon was worried about his son.

He had had a conversation with Atemu that day, and for it he could tell he was unhappy with Vivian. But he also knew that Prince Yugi was already an important to Atemu. He was now having second thoughts on the whole arranged marriage. But it would not be right to change his mind; Aknamkanon decided that he must soon talk with Sugoroku.

"Well Princess, here is your room, and I will be going to be now. Good night." Atemu said quickly so he could get away from the devil woman. Atemu turned to leave when Vivian spoke.

"Atemu, one thing." She said in a soft voice. He looked back at her.

"What …"

Yugi walked down the hall, like had done many a time. After drying his eyes and calming himself down, he decided to go to the kitchens to get something to eat. He had time to think to himself, but had yet to figure out what he would do about his feelings. Yugi hoped he would figure it all out soon. Part of him had hope for the future, after much thought he felt silly for believing Vivian. Maybe, just maybe, Atemu would at least understand his feelings. But as Yugi rounded the corner all this vanished.

There, in front of him was Atemu, the man he loved and Vivian the sister he hated, their lips locked. Tears welled up in his eyes once again and he swiftly left the scene as soon as he saw them. Returning to his room, he cried his heartbreak out.

"Gahh! What the hell was that!" Atemu said as he pushed the woman off him. He had a look of pure disgust on his face. She, on the other hand, looked rather pleased.

"There's more if you want. You know, I need help warming my bed." She said seductively, fluttering her lashes.

Atemu stormed off to his chambers. Leaving Vivian a little ticked off; once again turned down by the handsome Prince. On arriving in his room, Atemu slammed the door shut, rattling many of the objects within the room. Grabbing a cup of water from a nearby basin, and rinsed his mouth out. All the Prince wanted to do now was to crawl in bed. Tomorrow he would see Yugi, and find out really happened to the little Prince.

**Hope you guys liked the Chapter!**


End file.
